Dog Soldiers Short Version
by Sydney Z. Hampshire
Summary: Saix of the TransWorld Army, goes AWOL and is found by a nobleman's son of the enemy, but despite the danger he believed himself to be in, he finds himself in what is probably the safest place possible... Implied XemSaix. Alternate Universe.


Title: The Jackal (short version)  
Rating: K  
Chapter Length: 3102  
Total Length: 3102  
Status: Finished  
Priority: N/A

Groaning, the young man, a soldier, leant back against the moist tree trunk and his head lolled forwards, with heavy lids and a heavier heart he blinked down at this torn and bloody uniform.

Lt.Saїx, AWOL from the TransWorld Army, had been running since Thursday, it was now Friday, three weeks hence; he was tired, sore and had run out of the few supplies he'd had the wit to gather, steal to be more precise, from farm houses and desolate settlements he'd passed by.

Now, closer to passing out from fatigue than he wanted to admit, Saїx wrapped his leaden arms around himself and pressed himself back against the wood, not caring, or simply not feeling the damp moss, that was rapidly soaking the seat of his pants. He was in danger here, somehow, during his flight, he'd strayed into enemy territory, this land was on the edge of the opposition's worlds, if he was caught here, he'd be killed, by 'allies' and enemies alike.

The young man, with his long blue hair tied back in a loose and tatty pony-tail, which was rapidly coming undone, and his, currently dull, yellow eyes staring blankly, shuddered as he began to tumble into sleep, only the distant partially muted thump of hoofs in the leaf litter roused him. Groggily he looked up and tried to stand, only to fall again against the bark, with a self loathing whimper he awaited his fate as the rider drew nearer.

The approaching figure was dressed in a black cowl that over shadowed his face, but the horse, Saїx saw with sight encroached by blackness and violet, was a light gray gelding with darker dapples of gray on its shoulders and flanks, when it and its rider approached the beast was stopped and it tossed it's elegant head impatiently, with a heavy sigh, Saїx knew he was done for, and decided that sleep was better if he was going to die now, and with the sight of the rider dismounting and stepping closer as the last thing he saw, the young soldier fell into a deathly sleep.

Warmth, and softness, and, most importantly, dry, not damp. Warmth and softness after all, could go with damp.

He rolled over and straight into a bright beam of sunlight, frowning at the sudden heat; he snapped open his eyes and yelped, spinning away from the wide window and the sunlight, only to see two golden orbs. Blinking, he ridded his sight of sleep, and the golden orbs swung into focus, Saїx's eyes widened and he sat up sharply, the two points of gold made themselves known as eyes, cool and slender in shape, but with a touch of fear in their honey coloured depths, those eyes were set in a tan coloured face, framed by silver-gray hair.

The enemy.

The enemy male, not much younger than Saїx, sat back and crossed his arms over a black and gold shirt, "So," he said, "You're awake now."

The too stared at each other for sometime, until Saїx looked away and around the room, it was gilt and fancy, richly decorated and draped with tapestries, it was lavish, but quietly so, with an elegance the soldier wasn't used to, and with the warm sun beaming through the bay-window, if he wasn't in so much danger, he'd be tempted to just go back to sleep.

"You haven't killed me," he said in a matter of fact tone of voice, and looked at the other from the corner of his eye, finding himself strangely taken in by those golden eyes, that were so rarely seen in battle, other than as death glazed or pain ridden, "What, do you want to torture information out of me, or hold me for ransom, it won't work, I'm a dead man, whether I stay here or my…" he frowned, "My people, find me."

"…" the other man frowned and Saїx wondered if he spoke English, he was about to tentatively ask, when he spoke: "I thought so."  
"Hmn?"  
"I was hoping that maybe you stole the uniform, or I was mistaken, you have eyes very similar to ours… But no, you are a soldier then."  
"Yes."  
"Your eyes?"  
"My mother was raped by one of you," Saїx's expression hardened and he shoot a milk curdling glare at the other, who winced and shook his head.

"Please don't think we're all the same," he looked up, "Who are you?"  
"… I suppose it doesn't matter if I tell you now, I am Lieutenant Saїx Guadalupe, I was anyway, I suppose I no longer have that status."  
"I am Xemnas Cornelio," he bowed his head, "I hope you will hold no grudge against my family,"  
Saїx sighed resignedly and shook his head, "You saved my life didn't you, how could I?"

Xemnas looked up with a strange aloof smile and nodded primly as he stood, "There are some clothes for you," he gestured to a wardrobe, "and there is a washroom through there, I hope they are to your liking," he turned towards the door, "I shall await your appearance if you wish for luncheon?"

"Yes, thank you."  
"Very well then."

Saїx emerged from the room in just under half an hour, his still damp hair now brushed and tamed as best as he could manage, though it would always have split ends and would insist on spiking up from the crown, the wardrobe, he'd been stunned to find, had been full of clothes, however he found them all to be blue, and similar to his army uniform, he decided that the Cornelio family was one with a cynical sense of humour, so choosing clothes least like his uniform that seemed like they would fit him, he left to find his unlikely host.

Saїx found the house he was in to match perfectly with the room he'd woken up in: big, elegant and gilt. Stepping carefully, almost reverently in the heavy silence of the place, Saїx made his way down a wide hallway and down a sweeping set of stairs, amazed he'd not lost his way, the now 'ex' soldier walked across a marble floored entrance way, the boots he'd been given clicking loudly in the quiet as he walked across the way and into another series of rooms, now beginning to wonder where Xemnas Cornelio intended to meet him, and if this was a trap or not, "What mansion doesn't have servants?" he asked the desolate place…

"Saїx."

Saїx looked around from the portrait he'd been looking at, and saw a tall slender figure standing before an open fire, it had its back to him, and was merely a silhouette to Saїx, but somehow he knew…

"Cornelio," he nodded, not expecting the response he got.

The younger man laughed heartedly and turned to shoot a smirk his way, "My name is Xemnas, if we are to know each other, let us not be so formal."

Saїx frowned, remaining in the shadow, "Cor… I mean Xemnas, why are you so good to me, surely we are enemies?"  
"…Yes," he looked back to the fire, "… You were wondering where the servants are?"

"You heard that?"

"It's so quiet, I can hear a lot of things."  
"Yes, I was wondering."

"They're dead, or still fighting," he shrugged, "My father is away and my mother…" he shook his head, "I won't lie, yes, you are my enemy, but you say you're a dead man if your people find you, and well…" he turned to look back at Saїx in the shadows, "I'm lonely."  
"How old are you?" he questioned, stepping closer to the fire.  
"Seventeen."  
"… Younger than I thought then, I put you in your twenties."  
Xemnas chuckled, "It's the clothes, my little sister always looked so much older than she was…" he trailed off, distance in his eyes and an uncomfortable silence reigned…

"Well then!" Xemnas said suddenly, "Shall we eat?" he gestured towards another door, "I'm afraid it's not the best fare this house has seen, but somehow I doubt you care?"

Saїx grinned, "You're right, I've not eaten properly in too long…"

Other than a scattered conversation, in which both sides made idle comments which turned out to be insults, dinner was a quiet and morose affair, after which Xemnas bid Saїx stay in the house as long as he wished, thanking him, Saїx had wished the young master of the house a "good night" and taken his leave…

Semi-darkness, and the soft moan of the wind through trees, the moon –almost full- shone down softly on the pale face of Saїx, sleeping peacefully for the first time in what felt like an eternity, he'd wanted to stay awake, still painfully aware of the danger he could be in, but sleep had over taken him and he fell once again into a deep sleep.

Not so deep however, that he lost his training, and when the door opened suspiciously carefully and the edge of the large bed moved, Saїx was almost instantly awake, and straining for any sounds or movements.

"We're not so different really," said a soft, rich-chocolate, voice that Saїx recognised at once, "Maybe if things had been different…" Xemnas, sitting in the dark, trailed off, "No, I can't think like that, I shouldn't have let him live this long…" through slits of eyes Saїx saw the moonlight glint of a blade and he shot up and round, throwing the blade away and pinning his young assailant down against the pile carpet.

The two men found themselves staring, Saїx into the annoyed honey-gold eyes of Xemnas, who once again couldn't quite hide his fear; and Xemnas into the blazing yellow eyes of the ex-soldier, time seemed to stop then, as the rage seeped out of Saїx and the frown on Xemnas' face ebbed away, the younger man swallowed and looked away, suddenly aware of the close proximity.

Saїx shifted his grip, tight around Xemnas' wrists and sat up slightly, but still holding tight, he blinked and glanced down when his thighs caught against the jutting hips of the man below him, looking back up he found Xemnas staring back strangely, his mouth open slightly, panting, "…Saїx…" he breathed and closed his eyes, "I can feel calluses on your hands…"

Saїx grimaced as he felt a heat surge through his chest and, worryingly, far lower, he let go, standing up and away as Xemnas sat up and rubbed his sore wrists, "…" he looked up, his eyes steady, "Saїx, I'm sorry."

He ignored the soft spoke apology, and simply stood with his back to Xemnas, gazing out of the window at the moon, letting her soft rays sooth his temper as Xemnas stood up and turned to the door; to leave.

"I'll leave."

"Hmn?" the young master stopped, mid-step.

"I realise that I am as much of a danger to you, sir, as you are to me," Saїx turned his head, brushing his blue hair from over his shoulder with a sweep of his hands, from the corner of his eye, Xemnas spied the wash of azure flow like silk over his guest's shoulder and be tucked behind one accented ear, "For both our safety, I shall leave tonight."  
"No…" he breathed,

"Hmn?"

"…Stay, tonight at least, think it over, if you must leave, at least let me offer you a good breakfast?" he turned around and walked back over to the ex-soldier, who he could feel bristling with tension, "As an apology at least?" he offered his hand, Saїx gave it a long calculating look, taking in the long slender fingers, the neatly manicured nails and the single golden ring with two small black stones either side of one golden-tigers' eye stone, in contrast to his own rough hand, calloused, with nails like claws and decorated only with scars, Saїx suddenly found his situation finally sinking in, he looked up and shook Xemnas' hand, _I'm shaking the hand of a nobleman _he thought to himself, _And my enemy… _

Saїx stayed awake for most of that night, but so did Xemnas, both thought of the other, wondering if he intended to murder the other in his sleep, and if he though of the other maliciously, neither suspected that indeed the other was thinking of him, but not in the way he suspected.

Xemnas, in his red and gold room, sat in his winged armchair, a book discarded on his lap, as he gazed out into the dark night, his normally piercing eyes were distant has he pondered the one other present in the mansion; whether he intended to return Xemnas' attempted, back-stabbing, favour during the night, Xemnas sincerely hoped not, as he'd realised, when pinned down beneath the stockier male, that if he had killed him, he would have certainly regretted it; what he'd said before, _"I won't lie…I'm lonely…" _had been the truth, he'd been alone, for far too long, in this huge house, it was nice to have someone besides himself to talk to.

"I'm glad you woke up, Saїx…"

Saїx himself was curled up on his window seat in the bay window, his eyes were dry and he had to force himself to blink against the moon. Through the house Xemnas Cornelio was probably sleeping, as far as he knew, but he couldn't assume that that was the case, indeed, as far as he knew, Xemnas was plotting another way to kill him… Poisoned breakfast maybe?

He sighed and shifted his cheek against his knees, "…I like him…" he suddenly admitted to himself, "…I've known him for only a few hours really, but I like him, he didn't kill me or sight and for some reason took me in… Admittedly he tried to kill me tonight, but he didn't seem to want to…" he shook his head, "Either way, doesn't matter, tomorrow morning," he glanced at the clock, "Well, at a sensible time today, I'm out of here…"

"Good morning Mister Guadalupe."

Saїx looked up from his army boots and at Xemnas, sitting stiffly and prim at the table; the master of the house was looking at him with a level and emotionless gaze.

"So it's not 'Saїx' anymore, hmn?"

"I thought, considering last night… It would be more appropriate if I did not associate such a close relationship with you, I was impolite to ever address you as such without permission, I hope you can forgive me, sir?"  
"… Yes…" he stepped over, his washed uniform barely rustling, he'd been surprised to find it clean this morning, and was now, even more than ever, convinced there was indeed some from of servant-body in the mansion, "You may call me Saїx, considering last night, I'd say there's little point in being distant," he sat down carefully and glanced down at the food on his plate, it looked good and he looked back up at Xemnas with a small smile, "You're a good cook."  
"Thank you… Saїx. I suppose I had to learn, being on my own," he glanced aside with a light frown, and Saїx bit his lip, suddenly feeling guilty without knowing why. Silently they ate their breakfast, occasionally sneaking looks at one another, but missing each other every time, until Xemnas took the last bite of scrambled egg and Saїx took the opportunity to look up again, as it was, Xemnas looked up as well, and they found each other's eyes, both wide and startled.

Xemnas frowned lightly and glanced away, only to look back again, Saїx was looking awkward, as if he wanted to say something, "…Saїx?"  
"…?"  
"Can you… I mean…" he swallowed, "Do you want to stay here?"  
Saїx started and looked away, "…"  
"It's just… You seem alone, and well, so am I."  
"…We're enemies."

"We don't have to be."  
"…You tried to kill me… Surely you want me gone?"  
"No, not really."

"Why?"  
"I want to get to know the wolf better," he smiled,

"…Jackal…"  
"Hmn?"  
"That's what we call ourselves, the Wolf is a creature of great strength and bravery, that title is reserved for our leaders and champions. The soldiers are Jackals…"  
"You ran away from the army, why?"  
"I didn't approve of what my Captain was doing, I was angry… I killed him and had to run…" he looked panicked and half stood up, "You need to understand! If I hadn't…! You don't know…!" he looked wild, and Xemnas frowned, as he realised that Saїx looked like he could just turn, and run at any moment, carefully he stood up and stepped around the table to Saїx's side.

"Saїx?" he reached out, his hand hovering just over the other's shoulder, Saїx was staring at him from the corner of his wide eyes, "Saїx, don't worry, you're… Safe now, I'll look after you."  
Saїx stood up straight and turned to face Xemnas, "What?"  
"I don't want you to be scared anymore," he looked away, "I know that… One day we'll be found out, the TransWorld Army will get here, but somehow," he smiled, "We'll make it, I promise."  
"But what about you father, he'll return won't he?"

"Yes, but we'll cross that hurdle when we get there," he raised his hand from Saїx's shoulder, and ran his fingers up the ex-soldier's neck and under his jaw, "Will you stay?" he asked, able to feel the man's pulse race under his finger tips, "Please?"  
"Yes, sir," he nodded, "I will stay," he reached up to catch Xemnas hand, "Thank you…" his cheeks flushed slightly and he stepped slightly closer, keeping his hand on Xemnas' wrist as he slunk the other around the younger man's waist, he frowned as Xemnas pulled his hand back slightly and leant away, "…Xemnas…"  
"Saїx? Saїx!?" he tried to get away but was pulled back, Saїx swallowed and smiled wistfully before leaning up and lightly touching their lips together, he pulled back slightly to give Xemnas a worried look, but the other just blinked twice, smiled and slid his free arm around Saїx's waist, drawing him close, "Why?"  
"I don't know, it just made sense," he smiled sadly and looked away, only to find Xemnas gently lifting his face up again.

"Don't look away from me," he said and dipped his head, pausing a moment so Saїx lifted up slightly and they kissed again, their lips closing around the other's as softly as possible; tentative and unsure at first, then Saїx dropped his hand to wrap it, like the other, around Xemnas, who did the same, both pulled back and smiled, more than a little bashfully, "Saїx…"  
"Xemnas, thank you," he leant forwards and against Xemnas' chest, "For letting me stay here."  
"Thank you for staying…"


End file.
